I don't want to hate you right now
by Storyteller35
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again, the only problem is their too far north for her to run home. Miroku and Sango think up a plan to get them to stop and admit their feelings, will it work and will Lady Shoga help?


Chapter 1

Inuyasha and his friends were traveling north in search of the sacred jewel shards, since the nearest village was only a mile or so away, they chose to walk. Kagome was doing her best not to look at Inuyasha, and he noticed and growled in anger.

"Hey Kagome! If you have something to say why don't you just spit it out" he yelled, and she grit her teeth, releasing a small growl, which he couldn't help but smile a little. Though he hated to admit it, he actually did like making her mad from time to time, since when she growled it was pretty sexy.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" she yelled, a blush lightly grazing her cheeks from both anger and the small smile that she caught on his face. She hated fighting with him, but they were too far north for her to just jump in the well and run home.

"What the hell has you so angry?" he half asked half demanded to be told

Miroku and Sango sighed; they knew exactly what had happened to get them to be fighting like this. Three nights ago, Inuyasha had come back later from his patrol, and kagome thought that he had went to see kikyo, since there were some lights in the distance that she thought were kikyo's soul collectors, but really, they were a demon that was trying to attract young men so she could devour them. Since Inuyasha was a half demon, he wasn't at all affected, so he staid the demon without a second thought, which was why he was late.

"Why don't you just run off and find kikyo?" she yelled

"Why don't you just go home and study for those tests you love so much?" He yelled back

"SIT BOY" she watched him do a face plant right into the hard ground.

"And that makes 23, you owe me twelve yen" Sango said to Miroku. He sighed, _why had I bet that she would only sit him twelve times before we got to the next village. _He thought as he reached into his kimono and pulled out a string of money.

"You two were betting on us?" the fighting couple yelled.

"Well we can't exactly talk to you, since you two seem so much more interested in each other" Miroku said sarcastically, watching both of them glow red.

"Honestly, why can't you two just kiss and make up already?" Sango asked, watching the red in their faces deepen in color.

By the time they got to the next village, Inuyasha and kagome had separated themselves on different sides of the village, saying that they both needed to do different things. So Miroku and Sango went to wealthiest house that he could find and exorcized an imaginary demon from the head's house and he offered them rooms to stay. However, He said that since they were currently hosting a family reunion, there were only two rooms that were available in his home, and a plan started forming in both their minds. That's when Sango felt something stick into her neck and heard a sucking sound. She hit the poor flee that tried to drink her blood, only to find it was Myoga, looking scared.

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" She asked, wondering what got him so shaken up.

"She's not here is she, tell me the truth" he said after looking around

"Who are you talking about?" Miroku asked, but his question was answered when a old lady's voice filled the air, sending a shudder through Myoga.

"MYOGA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" It yelled, the flee, slightly bigger then Myoga with long silver hair cascading down her back. Myoga tried to run, but she caught him before he could run from Sango's hand.

"Lady Shoga, what are you doing here" Miroku asked, looking down at the little couple. She looked up at the kind but deceiving monk, who she had tried to control the last time she had seen him, "Oh hello, my apologies for being so rude" she said, a blush forming on her face, "It's just that I have been chasing this flee across the country so I could drag him home and we could finally get married like we were supposed to!" she yelled at him, and a memory popped into Miroku's head.

"Hey Lady Shoga, could you help us with something?" he asked


End file.
